Nickel
Appearance Normal (BFDI) Nickel appears to be a nickel. His main body is silver, and his shading is slate. Normal (II) Nickel is a round coin-shaped character with two sides - heads and tails. His body, including his rims, is shiny silver. His face appears on the heads side, and his legs are at the bottom. Monster Nickel is a small, black humanoid holding a cleaver. Resurrected Nickel is a small, black, thin humanoid with a black liquid under his eyes. Changes BFDI 12/BFDI 14 * Nickel is named “Quarter”. * Quarter‘s outlines are loosely drawn. BFDI 18 * Quarter is renamed to “Nickel”. * Nickel has arms. * Nickel has a more purple-ish tint. BFDIA 1 * Nickel loses his arms. * When everyone tells Pin to switch, Nickel’s outlines are neater. * During the contest, he regains his loosely drawn outlines. BFDIA 2 * When Nickel is digging, he has his neater outlines. BFDIA 3 * Nickel regains his loosely drawn outlines. BFDIA 4 * Nickel regains his neater outlines. BFB 1 * Nickel now has a shade on his top and bottom. BFB 6 * Nickel is now orange. Personality Battle for Dream Island Over the series, Nickel has had various changes made to his character. In BFDI, Nickel (had other names at the time, along with a set of arms), had one goal: to become the new Coiny of the cast. He could be considered arrogant, as he “knew he was going to win”. In BFDIA, Nickel is generally a pessimist, as stated by Pin. He casually states sarcastic remarks from time to time. In BFB, Nickel seems to be far more spastic than in previous seasons, sometimes spouting nonsensical sayings and phrases. He also cannot easily tell when someone’s being sarcastic. However, Nickel becomes more cynical and unamused after “This Episode Is About Basketball“, believing that they won’t be able to win challenges and doesn’t have as much fun on the show as he did previously. Inanimate Insanity Renown for his exceptional taste in sarcasm, Nickel is a critical character who is also snarky, churlish, ill-tempered, and cantankerous. Nickel‘s most identifying trope is his trademark sarcasm, which he uses to convert mean thoughts in his head in order not to come off as rude and disrespectful to others. Though this strategy may not always work, Nickel still considers sarcasm as an art, and himself an artist. As an armless character, Nickel is unable to accomplish feats as easily as others but is usually determined to try his hardest. At the same time, Nickel expresses a large disinterest in competing in any of MePhone4’s challenges and is commonly seen with a grumpy expression when competing. Although Baseball is the leader of The Grand Slams, Nickel occasionally takes over the initiative and gives out orders to others. However, Nickel’s sarcasm and wit make him appear shrewd. As a result, he does not typically work well with others, and may instead make rude and opprobrious comments or insults about them, causing drifts in his relationships. Nickel is close with his armless alliance, consisting of Baseball and Suitcase, and can be seen working together as a trio in most challenges. Nickel is considerably untrusting, however, as he repeatedly attempts to disassociate his alliance with competitors like Cheesy, and most notably, Balloon, who continues to try to redeem himself. However, Nickel’s abrasive and argumentative attitude against Balloon contrasts deeply with Suitcase’s open-heart. Although he appears to be extremely ruthless and doesn’t value friendship, Nickel cares about his alliance, as highlighted by Baseball, but has a difficult way of showing it. In “Kick the Bucket”, Nickel claims that Balloon was tearing the alliance apart, and wanted to conserve their bond. Much to Nickel‘s surprise, Suitcase notes that the two rarely ever talk to one-another, leading to many inner conflicts in the alliance. Despite being quite intolerant, unforgiving, and antipathetic to an extent, Nickel forms a great bond with Baseball, whom he is loyal to. Nickel is also shown to enjoy mentoring others about sarcasm. As seen in “A Kick in The Right Direction”, Nickel attempts to teach Knife how to use sarcasm, which Knife now uses occasionally as well. [[Cause of Deaths|'Cause of Death']] He was drowned in sewage by Artist. Gallery Nickel-0.png|Nickel’s appearance in BFDI. Nickel (II).png|Nickel’s appearance in II. Nickel Resurrected-0.png|Nickel’s Resurrected Form. Brute Nickel Sprite.png|as a Sprite in 2D Category:AntagonistsCategory:SlendyBFDI IIICategory:CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:ObjectsCategory:TeenCategory:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:SlendyBFDI IV Category:Teens